


Black is Back

by truthtakestime



Category: Eureka
Genre: Character Study, Clothes, Gen, black - Freeform, moods, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different reasons to wear black in Eureka, post-time-travel experience. Early season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black is Back

**Author's Note:**

> My mother and I watch a lot of tv together (it's our thing, and I love my mother); one of her shows of choice right now is Eureka. And, for some reason, she decided to start it in season 4...so this fic is set early season 4 somewhere.

Alison used to wear a lot of black.

She had worn quite a bit back home - back in her original timeline - but since coming here and having Kevin so _different_ , and then having a relationship with Jack, she was starting to fill her wardrobe with color. She did still have her power suits, but Jack called them her "director Blake costumes" and shoved them to the back of their closet. She let him.

He'd always quietly teased her that she needed more color in her life.

~

Carter rarely wore anything black.

He had some black clothes – weddings and funerals suit, sweatpants, a few t-shirts - but he didn't really care for any of them. He was never more comfortable than in his sheriff's uniform, or if he was off-duty; any number of the comfortable blue button downs and worn-in jeans that he owned. But black was harsh and aloof. It was well enough for businessmen or people or that ilk, but not for him.

Also, black itched. Jack hate that.

~

Fargo wasn't used to all of the black he had to wear as the director of Global Dynamics.

Of course he'd had black clothes before; but that had been mostly graphic t-shirts with Buffy or Doctor Who jokes on them. The whole suit and tie thing was something to get used to for someone who for years had worn little but stripes and plaid. He supposed that he could have gone for gray or blue suits; but that seemed amateur somehow, and that was certainly not the sort of image he wanted to be presenting to his employees.

A black suit and a power tie, he had learned, could do wonders for one's self-esteem and leadership abilities.

~

Henry's wardrobe was about as varied as one could get. He had everything from a tux to a personalized HAZMAT suit to the colorful clothes of his heritage. He wasn't overly concerned with what he wore; he was much more studious about the science that he was working on. But he did have a couple of black button-downs that he favored; not because he cared either way about the color, but they were the most comfortable items of clothing that he owned, and being comfortable made it easier to concentrate on his work.

Not to mention, Grace was always _really_ nice to him when he was wearing those shirts.

~

Jo's alternate Eureka wardrobe consisted primarily of black.

Her reasoning – the reason that she told the few people foolish enough to ask her about it – was that black looked sleek and professional, and being the head of security at Global Dynamics meant that she had to look just that. Imposing also didn't hurt, and black usually did the trick with that. She never said that it was because she'd spent so long in a uniform (first in the military and then years as a deputy in Eureka), she didn't quite know what to do with herself now that she didn't need one. She also never told anyone that it had stemmed from a persistent grief that she had lost Zane. 

She never said those things, because those _certainly_ weren't the reasons. Jo just liked black.


End file.
